hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Snagglepuss
Snagglepuss is a character created by Hanna-Barbera in 1959. He's best known for his famous catchphrase, "Heavens to Murgatroyd!", along with phrases such as "Exit, stage left!" (or stage right, and sometimes even up or down), a phrase used in theatrical stage directions. Finally, Snagglepuss tends to add the word "even" to the end of his statements. Snagglepuss lives in a cavern, which he constantly tries to make more habitable for himself. No matter what he does, however, he always winds up back where he started or worse off than he was before. In some episodes, Snagglepuss is chased by Major Minor (voiced by Don Messick), a tiny mustachioed hunter, whose chases seem similar to the ones which involve Elmer and Bugs Bunny. In terms of appearence and colour, he has a strong resemblance to the Pink Panther. His "birthday" is September 30th. Appearences He first appeared in several episodes of The Quick Draw McGraw Show and became a regular segment on The Yogi Bear Show. Daws Butler based the character's voice on Bert Lahr's Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz, ''which at one point caused some confusion to the point where Mr. Lahr threatened legal action against Hanna-Barbera and Kellogg's. To resolve the matter, it was decided to include the on-screen message "Voice of Snagglepuss--Daws Butler" during the commercial segments. In his earliest appearances, he was orange (and sometimes brown) instead of pink and called '''Snaggletooth'. In later episodes, Snaggletooth was referred to as Snagglepuss' cousin. Snagglepuss also appeared in other Hanna-Barbera series, such as Yogi's Gang in 1973, Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics in 1977 and 1978, Yogi's Treasure Hunt in 1985. When he appeared on Fender Bender 500, Snagglepuss was voiced by Greg Burson. He was paired up with Huckleberry Hound as they drove a monster truck called the Half-Dog, Half-Cat, Half-track; it resembled a portable stage. In Yo Yogi! (1991) Snagglepuss was voiced by Greg Burson as well. Episodes :(See: List of The Yogi Bear Show episodes) The following is a list of episodes of Snagglepuss' segment from The Yogi Bear Show. Filmography TV series *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1961-1962) *''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) *''Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977-1979) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985-1988) *''Wake, Rattle & Roll'' (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991) *MetLife - "Everyone" (2012) Film and television specials *''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) *''Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue'' (1978) *''Casper's First Christmas'' (1979) *''Yogi's First Christmas(1980) *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' (1982) *''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1987) *''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) *''The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) *''Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration'' (1989) *''D.A.R.E. Bear Yogi'' (1989) Guest appearances * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1960) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Peanut Puberty" (2004) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Bird Girl of Guantanamole (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Evolutionary War" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Juror in the Court" (2007) Casting history * Daws Butler - The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959) through The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Greg Burson - Fender Bender 500 (1990), Yo Yogi! (1991) * Unknown - MetLife - "Everyone" - Behind the scenes Catchphrases * "Heavens to Murgatroyd!" * "Exit, stage left/right!" * Use of the word "even" as a rejoinder External links Postcards from Snagglepuss An occasional fanfic feature at It's So Hanna-Barberaesque is "Postcards from Snagglepuss," as imagines Snagglepuss as a Charles Kuraltesque "on the road" reporter sharing postcards from some of the more interesting places around the country without being too preachy or jingoistic: # So much for "See 7 States from Rock City" (the barn quilts around Caledonia, MN) # So many bars. so little time (the 3rd Street bar district in LaCrosse, WI and the "bar jacket" culture so surrounding) # Eat your heart out, Walmart; Family Dollar, even (as in discovering Horsfall's Variety Store in Lansing, IA; reference is made to Scoots of the Cattanooga Cats and his Magic Crayon) # Imagination DOES exist beyond Disneyland (The House on the Rock, Spring Green, WI; first encounter with another Hanna-Barbera character on the side--in this instance, The King from Heyyy, It's The King!) # The last easy-listening station on the radio? (wherein Our Host discovers the easy-listening tones of KNXR-FM in Rochester, MN--and encountering Mr. Jinx in treatment at the Mayo Clinic in that same city, over luncheon) # Not your ordinary elevator by any stretch (the Fenelon Place Elevator in Dubuque, IA; Inch-High Private Eye is thus encountered) # A most unlikely venue in the annals of rock, and in an equally-unlikely place (as in the Surf Ballroom in Clear Lake, IA; the Cattanooga Cats are performing there as well during Snagglepuss' visit) # "But then again, it's all about the water" (which finds Snagglepuss in Iowa's Lake Okoboji region ... as well as finding his cousin, Snaggletooth, running an "old school" resort on East Lake Okoboji) # Least Unlikely(?) to Play the Corn Palace (as finds Snagglepuss at the Corn Palace in Mitchell, SD, crossing paths with The Banana Splits in the bargain) # Corny signs, Free Ice Water, 5-cent coffee--and what else exactly? (wherein we find Snagglepuss at the Wall Drug Store in Wall, SD--with Ricochet Rabbit and Droopalong Coyote encountered in the bargain) # All-Star Winter Carnival Melody (with apologies to Donna Summer) (bringing an "all-star cast," so to speak, of fellow Hanna-Barbera characters to the St. Paul MN Winter Carnival) # [http://sohannabarberaesque.tumblr.com/post/109386020226/postcardsfromsnagglepuss-12 Resist the pull of these cinnamon rolls at your peril] (which finds Snagglepuss at the legendary Tobie's Bakery in Hinckley, MN--where Monica of Dinky Dog turns out to be working) # Try not to laugh at the very name of Duluth for once (as finds Snagglepuss in Duluth, MN, where he encounters the CB Bears with somewhat funsensical consequences) # Highway 61 Not Yet Revisited (with apologies to Bob Dylan) (as continues his previous such with the CB Bears, only this time along the North Shore of Lake Superior and unto the Gunflint Trail in northern Minnesota's Boundary Waters region) # Cold enough for you, or not so? (finding Our Boy in "the Icebox of the Nation," none other than International Falls, MN--with Crazy Claws in the bargain) # So this is where it all begins? (at the headwaters of the Mississippi River, Itasca State Park, MN--with Huckleberry Hound as well) # So this is what Main Street must be like (finding Snagglepuss at the Original Main Street in Sauk Centre, MN, as immortalised by Sinclair Lewis--with Motormouse and Autocat in the bargain, it turns out) # The bread which built a university (discovering the legendary "Johnnie Bread" from St. John's University in Collegeville, MN--and the fact of several fellow Hanna-Barberians, especially the Speed Buggy crew, taking a shine to it) # Somewhat (literally) cheesy (a stop at the retail outlet of the Bongards MN Creamery turns into a choice encounter with Atom Ant being able to hold up several boxes of its process cheese loaf) # Powah Shopping to Da Max (finding him at the Mall of America in Bloomington, MN alongside some of Hanna-Barbera's female types on a shopping misadventure galore) Gallery Gallery Snagglepuss.jpg|"Exit, stage left!" Snaggletooth.png|Snaggletooth, the early version of Snagglepuss. Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear